The Product Of Lust
by Butterly In Furs
Summary: Yaoi! Jin & Mugen! What happens when our two favorite samurai get a couple of days [and a couple of nights] away from Fuu? Read & review please!


The Product Of Lust

A Samurai Champloo Fan Fic

By: Hatti Lee AKA Amalthea

Started: September 2, 2005

Author's Notes: Hello! This is my first Samurai Champloo fic, so please, be gentle. My title kind of sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else! I hope the story doesn't suck! It's designed to be a one shot, but if I get a good response, I may write a part two or something. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Warnings: This fic is yaoi, which means it contains a homosexual relationship among men. Also, this fic is rated M for graphic sex. Please don't read it you aren't of age!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or it's characters… I'm just borrowing them. No, for real, this just for fun. Please don't sue me!

Now, on with the fic…

The Product Of Lust

Another warm, sunny day, another narrow, dusty road. Their journey seemed endless with their impossible goal: The samurai who smells of sunflowers. They hadn't a name or a face, only this insignificant detail recalled by a fifteen-year-old girl. Jin tired of their travels and Mugen had become frustrated, but still, they stuck with their lovely, young comrade. A promise was made and neither were apt to break it. To be honest, a bond had formed amongst the trio, a friendship or sorts.

It had been a week on this particular road, and Jin was exhausted with his companions' current argument.

"That was my meat bun and you know it." Fuu insisted for the hundredth time, "You had no right to snatch it!"

Mugen groaned, swatting at the mosquito insistent on buzzing so near his ear with it's whining voice, "I paid for it." He grumbled.

Fuu growled, her small hands fisting at her sides, "That plate was for all three of us to share, and I was the one who earned the money! That meat bun was mine!"

"Ah, just because that damned squirrel's so good at dice, and if it was really your money, _you _should have held onto it."

"You know she's a walking target for pickpockets." Jin said calmly, trying to help end the useless, noisy, incessant argument. However, this appeared to have shocked and further angered the girl rather than aid her argument.

Fuu picked up her pace, and upon distancing herself from them, whirled around to face them, "You're both driving me crazy!" She pointed a finger in Mugen's face, "You're loud and rude and argh!" She moved the finger to point at Jin, "And you're too… Calm!" She dropped her arms to her sides and looked down to the ground, appearing drained, "I'm tired and hungry and I need some space from you guys."

Jin tilted his head, looking at the girl more closely, "I think you've truly exhausted her."

Mugen whirled around, arms extended as he wildly gestured this to be nonsense, "Bullshit! She started the damn fight!"

Jin turned his gaze on his unruly companion, "Perhaps you shouldn't have eaten her portion."

Mugen's jaw fell, but Fuu spoke up before he could start yelling, "That's enough from both of you!" She yelled, her hands in fists again, "No more talking. When we get to the next town, we're splitting up for a few days."

This startled Jin. It wasn't something the girl would normally propose. She often insisted they keep together. Perhaps they'd all had enough of one another. The thought caused Jin to look over to Mugen, his eyes examining the wild man carefully. Mugen was obnoxious at times, but Jin was far from having had enough of the him. If Fuu needed a break, however, he wasn't one to deny her it.

Mugen nodded, crossing his arms, "Sounds great. I'm sick of you guys anyway." And with that he started walking, as did the rest of them.

Jin spotted a vein bulging and twitching on Fuu's temple. He'd assumed the little lady had a bit of a thing for Mugen, but now she seemed more aggravated than smitten. Perhaps he'd misread her.

Mugen continued walking, finally hearing the girl's footsteps, which meant she was something like fifteen paces behind him. He supposed Jin was there along with her, but he couldn't be sure. The graceful samurai's footsteps were utterly silent unlike his own. He could here general commotion further up ahead. There was indeed a town, perhaps another day's walk away. It'd be nice to have some alone time. The girl's constant questions were annoying as hell, and his answers always seemed to lead to arguing. As frustrating as Jin's silence had been in the beginning, it was a comfort now. Mugen had grown fond of the man's presence. Perhaps these were his friends, this obnoxious girl and this quiet samurai. It was a worrisome thought, but probably true.

They continued to walk in silence right up until evening. The sky growing dark, they decided to make camp beside the road in a small clearing of brush. It was a bit cool, but Fuu had been convinced to make do without a fire after her companions had explained that villains traveling the road by night would easily spot them. Talk was at a minimum as they each positioned themselves for sleep. Jin sat against a tree, his head bowed, his sword held loosely in one hand and propped against his shoulder. Mugen was sprawled out on his back, snoring already, his sword lying on the ground carelessly, hardly within reach. Fuu couldn't understand how they slept this way. What was truly amazing, however, was their differences. These guys were complete opposites.

She curled up on her side, using an arm as a pillow. Momo, her flying squirrel, snuggled in the folds of her kimono. She smiled, time for sleep. How thankful she'd been for the evening's silence and lack of arguing. However, she was still perturbed. Why was Jin always so silent and calm, seeming confident and uncaring at the same time? Why didn't he stand up for her once in a while rather than coldly spouting facts? He was like an old man, always speaking wisdom. It pissed her off! And Mugen! The bastard! Why was he so greedy and childish and just as uncaring as Jin when it came down to her feelings?

She needed them though. She couldn't deny it, and deep down, though she hated them both at the moment, she cared for them like a couple of older brothers. Their constant fighting amongst one another gave her that sense more than anything else, like a couple of bickering siblings. Not to mention that when it got serious, they really were protective of her.

Realizing she wasn't going to get any sleep if this continued, Fuu cleared her thoughts. In a matter of moments she was sound asleep.

Morning came all too quickly. Jin felt he'd hardly slept. He'd been the last to fall asleep, a little too absorbed in watching Mugen's chest rising and falling. The longer he looked at the wild man, the harder it was to look away.

Fuu rose the minute the sun hit her eyes, however, they had to wake Mugen who continued to snore right into the sun's rays.

"You didn't have to kick me." Mugen grumbled, mentally cursing the girl and the slight pain she'd put in his side. She mumbled something in response, but he didn't bother trying to make it out. He had to be careful now, if he said something wrong, she'd really get mad. He stumbled over to the bushes and proceeded to take a piss, noticing halfway through that Jin was glancing over. Why were they in such a hurry to go?

"Alright, alright, I'm done. Let's go." He said, his deep voice still rough from sleep.

They stepped out of the wilderness and back onto the dusty road. There was a cart in sight further back, pulled by a couple ox, headed to the town as well no doubt. Mugen kicked at the ground as they began walking. Jin and Fuu were still acting strange, both quiet. Why were they still in a bitchy mood over that dumb argument?

Jin shook his head. The other samurai was like a child, innocent in his own strange way, not realizing that this really had nothing to do with the argument. They'd simply had too much of one another's company. The corner of Jin's thin lips tilted up in a slight smile at the sight of Mugen's noisy walking, allowing his sandals to catch on all the little bumps and hills in the road.

They reached the town by noon, the sun high above, proving it was indeed summer with it's scorching heat. The ox cart had caught up with them. Fuu glanced at the driver, deciding the man's face was nice enough, "Is this a good village for travelers, sir?"

The man looked down at her from beneath his wide-brimmed hat, a smile on his face, "Why, yes miss, I'd say it is."

She smiled in return, pleased. At the gate, they allowed the cart to pass without question or hesitation. No doubt the man was from this town. The guards stopped them, but they were nice enough, asking the routine question, none too strict like the larger towns. Once inside, Fuu realized this was a rather small village. She wondered if there was going to be enough room here for the three of them to separate properly. There were shops all up and down the main road, trade well underway, people everywhere.

Fuu stopped amid the chaos, turning to face her companions, "Okay, guys, this is where we split up."

"We should select a place to meet up again." Jin said calmly, preferring not to have to search this rabble later on.

The girl nodded, "Yes, at the gate. That's where we'll meet."

"How long?" Mugen asked through a yawn, scratching his head.

Fuu tilted her head, considering, "Two days should be good. I'll meet you guys at the gate on the third morning, okay?"

Jin nodded.

"Mugen?"

The unruly samurai waved his hand in a gesture that he'd heard, that she could shut up, "Yeah, yeah."

Fuu bristled at the mere sight of them, both cold and uncaring in their own way. How annoying! She hoped two days was enough. Without another word she spun around and marched off, wondering where the nearest gambling shop was. She was going to, with Momo's help, earn some money then head to a bathhouse. She needed some serious relaxing. Then she'd get something to eat. Her stomach growled at the thought of food. That damned Mugen! She'd had nothing to eat at all yesterday thanks to him! Well, maybe she'd grab a bite before the bathhouse. Either way, she was glad to be away from the guys. They should have done something of this sort sooner.

The two samurai watched the girl stomp off.

"Damn, and she's got that squirrel." Mugen said, realizing they were penniless.

Jin sighed, "I guess we should find some means for money. Perhaps…"

Mugen waved his hand before Jin's face, "No, no… It takes too long your way, and I don't want to get caught up in anything." He then motioned for the taller man to follow him.

Mugen found just what he was looking for soon enough, a shady back alley littered with scum. He quickly noticed a couple of guys that would have plenty of cash in their pockets but passed them by. He didn't want some gang grudge against him while he tried to relax here. Instead, he went for a weasel of a guy that wasn't completely decked out, but it was obvious he wasn't poor either.

It was done before Jin could even put in a word of protest. His wild comrade approached the stranger, muttered a few threats, and when that didn't work, Mugen put his fists to the man. The cash was relinquished then, a handful of various coins that would indeed last them the day. As much as Jin disapproved, he was glad it was over and done without drama or attached strings.

"Where to first then? Food?" Mugen asked, grinning as he displayed his prize.

Jin saw the bandits from the corner of his eye, a small group of men leaning against a tavern, all of them glaring at Mugen's display, "You might want to put that away." He suggested.

Mugen scoffed at the very idea, "Let them come."

Jin shrugged as he followed Mugen to a ramen booth. The man behind the counter was large and jovial though it was hot and he was working so near a fire. "What'll it be?" He asked.

"Do you have shark's fin?" Mugen asked, dropping ample coins onto the counter.

"Yes, sir!" The man chirped, turning to prepare the dish.

Jin frowned, "Do you intend to spend it all here?"

Mugen only grinned in response.

The man had the dish ready quickly, serving it at once, "And for you, sir?" He asked, turning to Jin.

"I'll have garlic ramen with roast pork."

"Right away!"

Mugen didn't wait for Jin's dish to be served, scooping his into his mouth, slurping the noodles up. Delicious! This guy was a good cook! Jin's was done soon enough, and Mugen watched discreetly as Jin carefully lifted his chopsticks and began eating in the most polite manner. Mugen was tempted to call the man dainty in some of his ways. Mugen smiled and laughed and continued eating, thinking it odd that he and this man were friends. Mugen had never really had friends, and he'd never have guessed that he'd get along so well with such a person. Of course, they were enemies to start with, and still challenged one another when the mood struck. Fuu was so sure they were dead set on killing one another, but there was no longer any doubt. They were friends, though neither of them would admit such out loud.

Once sated, they roamed about a bit, taking note of the shady areas and those visited by the wealthy. They purchased some snacks and wandered about until evening. They saw Fuu several times, but stayed out of the girl's way, knowing she'd be angered to see them so soon.

Mugen noticed a number of red lanterns lit down a side road and stopped to stare. The brothels. He pulled the few remaining coins from his pocket and stared at them, counting.

"Damn!" He cursed, it wasn't enough for even an ugly woman!

Jin stifled a snicker, "I told you you'd spend it all."

"Tch!" Mugen cursed, turning around, "I'll just have to find someone else to rob."

Jin frowned, "Is that necessary?" He truly disapproved of such acts, even if Mugen was robbing criminals, "Let's just use what's left and find an inn."

"Forget it! We're finally rid of that brat! I'm going to have a woman!"

A passerby stopped, "Are you considering a brothel?" The thin stranger asked.

"Hn? Yeah, why?" Mugen asked, his childish anger forgotten for his curiosity.

The man shook his head, readjusting the large bag he carried on his back, "I wouldn't if I were you, sir. The brothels here are controlled by yakuza, and they tend to rob and kill travelers like yourself." The last was said in a rushed whisper. Another passerby looked their way and the thin man bowed to them before hurrying off himself.

Jin and Mugen watched the man leave, turning to look down the red light road once they were alone again, "It's not worth it. Besides, we're supposed to be relaxing, not getting tangled up with yakuza."

Mugen growled, "I guess you're right. Maybe I'll visit tomorrow during the day. Even yakuza wouldn't try something midday."

They started away then, heading for a small inn they'd spotted earlier. The moon was high in the dark sky once they reached their destination, the guards on patrol, curfew well underway. The innkeeper counted what remained of their money and declared it insufficient.

"What?" Mugen exclaimed, squinting his eyes as he recounted it himself.

Jin knew the innkeeper was trying to take advantage of a couple of travelers, could see it the man's glinting eyes, "Surely it's enough for at least one room. It's all we have."

The innkeeper frowned, no doubt disappointed. The man sighed, "Well, I do have a small room in the back… I suppose it's enough for that."

They left their shoes in the foyer as they both followed the old man down the hall and then down another hall and another. He hadn't lied. The room was indeed in the back and quite small. He bid them good night before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"This is what, a four-mat room?" Mugen complained, moving to the pile of folded bedding, "And this is only enough for one!"

Jin motioned for quiet, "It doesn't matter. You can use it."

Mugen had already begun making a bed, "Oh, that's right… You sleep like an assassin." He said in a teasing manner, grinning.

Jin shook his head, ignoring the obvious attempt to provoke.

"Kami, it's hot in here!" Mugen growled out, taking his sword from his back, allowing it to clatter to the floor.

Jin looked about. No, of course this room wouldn't have a window. His unruly companion was right though, it was very hot.

With little choice, Mugen began stripping, removing both of his shirts in one easy movement, letting them drop carelessly to the floor. He flopped down on the thin futon mattress, stretching out his limbs. He cracked his eyes open to see Jin standing, staring, "What? Aren't you hot?" He asked rudely, annoyed by the graceful samurai's steady gaze.

Jin looked away. It was getting worse, wasn't it? He just couldn't stop looking. He leaned his sword against the wall as he removed the top portion of his kimono, baring his torso.

Mugen sat up, finding himself staring now. Had he never seen Jin nude before? Seemed like he'd have remembered. The man's skin was so pale, like milk. Of course, he knew this already from a mere glance at the man's fine-featured face, but see such an expanse of skin… It was impressive, like a woman's even.

Jin could feel the gaze on him and almost smirked as he took a seat against the wall, lifting his sword again to hold it as he slept.

"Jin…?" Mugen said, slightly hesitant. What was he thinking?

"Hn?"

Mugen crawled to his knees, thinking Jin was rather feminine. If he undid that long hair and removed his glasses… "Nothing." What _was _he thinking! He was hornier than he though, looking at his fellow samurai in such a way.

Jin smirked then, looking to see Mugen flop back into a lying position. Was the wild man having wild thoughts? Jin admired the man's thin frame and well-defined muscles, from calves to thighs on up… Mugen's shorts were barely on, hanging on by sharp hip bones. Jin admired the expanse of taught skin that was the man's abdomen. And his chest… Smooth, narrow but muscular… Mugen's eyes were closed, his expression one of serious thought, eyebrows furrowed.

Jin contemplated his possibilities. It wasn't uncommon for men to pair up or couple, only he wasn't so sure Mugen was as accustomed to it as he was, considering how very different their worlds were. He wanted it, could just imagine taking possession of the wild samurai. He ached between his legs just thinking about it. Only… That little thing called rejection worried him. He'd never hear the end of it.

Was it worth it? Jin decided so. Besides, he highly doubted Mugen would reject him. The man had been staring moments ago when he was removing his kimono. And it was no secret that Mugen was lustful. Knowing he was being rash and rather unlike himself, Jin quietly stood, again setting his sword aside. With deft fingers, he untied the red sash at his waist, his kimono falling away to the floor. He noticed Mugen open his eyes but ignored it, leaning over to remove his socks, leaving him completely nude save for his glasses. Without word, he stepped over to his prey, kneeling down properly.

"What the hell?" Mugen asked, more out of confusion than anger, sitting up on his elbows.

Jin leaned forward and pressed his lips to Mugen's, unsurprised when he pulled away, lifting an arm in defense. Jin sat back, "Come, let's have it."

Mugen sat up further, utterly perplexed. Was this the same Jin?

Jin leaned forward again, cautious to move slowly as to avoid being struck, "Only moments ago you were lusting for a woman…"

Mugen pulled away again, "Yes, a woman! A woman!" He shouted, amazed that Jin was remaining calm.

"Will this not do?" Jin asked, breaking eye contact to gaze down at his own body extending his arms to allow Mugen to look more freely. He looked up to see a heat building in the wild man's cheeks.

"What?" Mugen managed, though he knew well enough what was going on. Only, he needed time to think. True, he'd been looking at Jin earlier, thinking sexual thoughts, but it was the typical horny nonsense that constantly wandered in and out of his mind, right? He didn't really want to sleep with Jin, did he? He'd never been with a man. Was it something he wanted to do? Now? With Jin? His curiosity was getting the better of him, he was oh-so-tempted. Would such an act compromise their friendship? Did he care? His dick stirred, his mind slowly convincing itself that this could happen, that this would be pleasurable, well worth it. Kami, he was so horny suddenly!

"Allow me to share your bed." Jin said, lowering his voice, moving closer, having noticed the bulge in his companion's shorts. He slipped his fingers beneath the hem, pulling. When Mugen didn't argue, Jin smirked, making quick work of the last article of clothing between them. He looked the dark-skinned man over, taking note of the dark color of the man's nipples and the thick thatch of dark brown hair cradling his growing erection. Jin wanted to push the man down to lie on his back again, but didn't think Mugen would much appreciate such a gesture. Instead, Jin went into action, thinking it best to get to work before the man changed his mind. He leaned down and slipped his lips over the head of Mugen's dick, swirling his tongue cleverly. Much to his delight, Mugen fell back, trying in vain to suppress a groan.

Jin had little sexual experience, but had enough to know what he was doing. He'd been with men before when he was younger, still studying at the dojo, still full or raging hormones. He slipped his mouth down, taking in more of his prize. Mugen was fully erect now, hard as a rock and already leaking precome. Jin sucked, continuing to move his mouth up and down, reaching down to cup Mugen's balls, fondling them gently.

Mugen turned his head to the side, gripping the bedding in his fists, and biting his lip, tasting blood. It was so good… Better than any damned whore. He suppressed his moans as best he could, trying not to sound the woman. Jin's hands were driving him as crazy as his mouth, teasing and venturing. A hand released his balls and slipped further down between his thighs.

Jin pulled back slightly, "Spread you legs." He managed, never completely coming off of Mugen's dick.

Mugen groaned at the sound of that distorted voice, busy with this delightful act. Then he registered the words and their meaning. Spread his legs… He didn't question it, complying. The hand slid lower, finding some secret place, applying pressure…

"Whoa, whoa… Wait!" Mugen said, scrambling back, his breath coming heavy.

Jin sat up, licking his lips, "What?"

"I'm not going to be the woman." Mugen said sternly, his eyebrows pulling together in seriousness, almost anger. He would not be conquered this way.

Thin lips pulled into a humorous smile, "Idiot. I don't care." Jin moved close again, kissing Mugen's neck, licking up the shell of his ear, "You can take me."

Mugen shivered, his erection coming back to life after that little scare. He turned his head, capturing the graceful man's lips, kissing hard, pressing his tongue forward. The mouth opened up to him instantly, tongues dueling as he moved forward, practically knocking Jin onto his back and promptly climbing over him. He released skilled lips in need of air, descending again, this time on the man's long, curving neck. So like a woman… Mugen repositioned his legs, forcing Jin's legs apart to kneel between them. He reached down, guiding his dick, taking a moment to find his target.

"Kami, man…!" Jin gasped, feeling pressure at his entrance, "Wait!" He said, quickly reaching down and stopping all action, "You can't just…" He sighed, realizing this must be Mugen's first time with a man, "You have to prepare me first."

Mugen cocked his head to the side, peering down at Jin's crooked glasses, "Prepare?"

Jin nodded, taking Mugen's hand and sucking his first three digits mercilessly. Satisfied, he pulled back, "Now, one at a time, put them in, slowly. You have to… stretch me."

Mugen nodded, curious. He reached down and did as was told, slipping his index finger past the tight ring of muscle, up and in. Jin shifted beneath him, closing his eyes. Mugen smiled at this feeling of power and pushed another finger inside. Jin moaned though he tried to hold it back, biting his lip. Mugen couldn't control his hips, already wanting to go at it, dying for it. He scissored his fingers, delighting in Jin's writhing. Mugen leaned down, pressing his lips to the other's, sucking at the blood he tasted there. He swallowed the man's next moan as he pressed a third finger inside. Jin's hands reached up, gripping his sides despite the sweat.

Mugen pulled from the kiss, "Now?" He whispered, watching Jin nod without opening his eyes. He removed his fingers, again positioning his dick still wet from Jin's earlier administration. He began pushing forward, watching Jin again bite his lip, drawing blood.

"No, let me hear you." Mugen ground out, pushing in completely then.

"Nnn… Ah!"

Mugen smiled, "Yes, like that."

Jin gasped for air, "Do you know no restraint?"

Mugen laughed, working to build a slow steady pace, "Kami… You're so tight."

To make it easier, Jin pulled his knees up, finding Mugen's pleased expression at this better position humorous. His slight smile faded quickly however. Mugen's thrusts came faster and harder, and Jin found it hard to keep his wits.

"Nnn…" Mugen groaned, hitting it harder, feeling it building. So close! Jin's hand reached between them then, and he looked down to see what was up. Jin was grasping his own dick, having a bit of trouble with it. Mugen grinned, knocking the hand away, "Let me." He said, reaching down to take up the task, gripping hard, pumping hard, keeping in time with his own movements.

"Kami… Nngh… Aah!" Jin cried, tossing his head to the side, his fingers digging into Mugen's hips. Mugen pressed his knees down harder, bending him at a near impossible angle, pounding. Jin grit his teeth, an unintelligible sound tearing from his chest as he came, his seed spilling upon his own chest.

Mugen came soon after with a few deliberate, powerful thrusts, into Jin's suddenly tighter hole. He threw his head back, sucking in a breath of air as he sent the proof of his orgasm deep within Jin's body. Mugen collapsed then, landing atop his lover. His lover? He opened his eyes, watching Jin trying to catch his breath, the sweat rolling off his forehead, his glasses still upon his face though barely. He reached forward, removing them, setting them aside and out of danger.

Jin opened his eyes, surprised to see Mugen leaning close. The kiss was slow now, passionate, adventurous. He broke it quickly though, lacking air.

"Was it good?" Mugen asked through a grin, watching as Jin continued to try and catch his breath.

"Dummy." Jin said through a slight smile, shaking his head.

Mugen laughed, rolling over so as not to further burden his fellow samurai, "We have to do this again. Tell me when you're ready."

Jin laughed out then, "Tonight?"

Mugen's expression turned serious as he nodded.

Jin shook his head, "I'm not sure I can do that again tonight. Tomorrow night."

"Right!" Mugen said through a grin, proud that he was capable of tiring his comrade so. He turned over onto his back and stretched out, feeling his sweat evaporate. It took mere moments for him to fall asleep, having not realized how tired he'd become by their act as well.

Finally calming, his heart beating like normal again, Jin turned onto his side and stared at Mugen. He'd never been with such a strong lover. It was harsh and a little painful, but Kami… It felt so good, and he'd never come so hard in his life! Speaking of… He looked down at the mess upon his chest and stomach. Reaching between his legs, he found a sticky mess there as well. Jin sighed, they'd have to find some more money tomorrow and visit a bathhouse.

Mugen woke first, unsure whether or not it was morning until he dressed and ventured out. Indeed, it was nearly noon. He retreated back to the room to wake Jin, only he found himself unable. He stared down at the naked beauty, completely exposed. Oh, his hair… Mugen had been so horny last night, he'd forgotten to have Jin undo his hair. He'd have to be sure to do so tonight! The pale-skinned samurai was truly something to admire. Mugen wondered at the man's perfect, elegant features, thin, curved eyebrows, slim, pointed nose, thin, yet well-defined lips, small ears, pointed chin, long, graceful neck… His eyes wandered down further, pink nipples, he hadn't noticed those last night. Jin was taller than he, and built more narrow, fewer jutting bones. The long expanse of stomach and abdomen had Mugen near hypnotized. Not to mention the jet-black hair of the man's pubic hair, far less bushy than his own and trailing sensually up his abdomen in a sparse path that disappeared before it reached his navel. He hadn't noticed that either. What an irresponsible lover! Oh, and Kami… Those long legs. No, Mugen simply could not wake the other.

Jin woke, hot and sweaty and messy. Bleh. He reached out a fumbling hand to find his glasses. Putting them into place, he was surprised to find Mugen seated on the floor with his legs crossed, dressed and staring at him. Jin dismissed it once he recovered from the initial shock. Though it was a bit unnerving to be watched as he rose and dressed. "Shall we find a bathhouse?" He suggested once finished.

Mugen climbed to his feet, "Money first."

It was hotter outside than inside, absolutely no wind. Jin sighed, following Mugen down the street. They went to the very same alley, passed the man they'd robbed yesterday. Their new victim was similar fellow, a rat really, dressed in a kimono too large for him. Mugen made quick work of it, pleased to find that the man had been carrying more than the previous fellow.

"Is it enough for two baths?" Jin asked skeptically.

Mugen glared up at his comrade, "It better be! We want cold baths anyway, right? They're cheaper."

Jin nodded, this was true. There were two bathhouses in town, one larger than the other and obviously more expensive. They went to the smaller one.

"Good day, sirs!" Announced the young woman behind the counter, all smiles.

Mugen slapped the money down on the counter, "Two cold-water baths!"

She leaned over peering at the amount, counting, "I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have enough here."

"What?" Mugen complained, mouth agape.

"It's summer, sir. Our prices on cold-water baths go up in the summer, and it's an especially hot day today." She explained, still smiling.

Mugen grumbled a few choice curses and snatched the money from the counter, turning to leave. Back on the street, he shrugged, "I guess we'll have to do without."

Jin shifted uncomfortably, "No. Let's go back to the inn. We can pay to borrow a tub and go to a stream or something. There has to be a free water source around here somewhere."

Mugen eyed the other, "What's your problem?"

Jin growled, moving close, causing Mugen to back up into a wall. He leaned over, his lips close to the wild man's ear, "I'm a mess with mine and your seed. It's dripping down my thighs as we speak."

With rough hands, Mugen pushed Jin back, fighting his sudden arousal, "Fine." He said, starting for the inn. Kami, what an image Jin's words had created in his mind! He could just see the pearly liquid running down those creamy thighs.

Jin spotted Fuu as they walked, she was at a food booth further down the street. He was glad to see she was doing well.

Back at the inn, they questioned the old man about a tub, and for a small fortune, he leant it to them.

"Where's the nearest stream?" Jin questioned, holding the tub before him.

The old man pointed out the door, "Go out the main gate, turn right. There's a path that leads to the river's edge."

Jin nodded, turning to go without waiting for Mugen. He simply couldn't walk about in this heat this incredibly filthy! They reached their destination soon enough, only to find it overly crowded. Children were everywhere swimming and splashing, further downstream, women were at work with their wash. For another small fortune, Jin convinced a stingy woman to give them half of her detergent powder. They continued on down stream until they reached a curve in the river, therefore alone and out of sight.

At once Jin stripped down, dipping the tub into the cool, flowing water. He washed his clothes first, scrubbing with a skill he acquired years ago. He hung his kimono, sash, and socks on a tree limb then turned to a gaping Mugen. "Well?" He asked, "Are you going to wash yours?"

Mugen shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He kicked his sandals off then peeled his clothes off, handing them over to Jin.

The graceful samurai sighed, taking the clothes without argument and proceeding to wash them as well. It was done quickly, and he hung the garments next to his own. He emptied the tub water into the river and refilled it with fresh, climbing in without hesitation. It was cold, perfect. He took a handful of soap and created a suds, using it to lather up.

"Ack, you're using detergent?" Mugen asked, moving closer and squatting down near his companion.

Jin shrugged, continuing his task, "It'll do."

Mugen felt his groin tighten as he watched Jin's hands go down beneath the water's surface, cleansing his nether region. "Let me do your back." He said, not waiting for an answer as he scooped up some suds and moved behind the other. He moved the man's ponytail aside before going to work, his fingers splaying out across the man's pale back.

With a pleasurable sigh, Jin leaned forward, giving Mugen more room to work. Strong hands worked into his muscles, massaging more than cleaning. He felt hot breath at his ear, "Let's fuck in the river."

"Nnn…" Jin moaned, caught off guard, his dick coming to life at the mere words, "Do you want to get clean first?" He asked, rising out of the tub.

Mugen eyed the soapy water. He supposed he'd feel better if he just got it over with. Making it quick, he climbed in and, using Jin's suds, began a rushed cleaning. About finished, he looked up to see Jin twisting his ponytail into a bun, securing it against his head. The sight was most strange, Jin's bare neck and back. Mugen found it appealing. He climbed of the tub and went to stand with his companion on the river's bank. Without warning he yelled and jumped out into the water, the ice cold water causing him to whoop with laughter as he surfaced, splashing.

Jin smirked, shaking his head as he carefully stepped into the water, continuing until it reached his neck. Mugen approached, his mop of mahogany hair wet and drooping, sticking to his forehead and neck. Jin didn't even get a word in as the wild man reached out and grabbed him, working him to hardness despite the water's temperature. Jin grasped Mugen's shoulders for support, "Kami…" He whispered.

Mugen grinned devilishly, moving a bit closer to the bank for a better foothold, then using the water's weightlessness, he hefted Jin up, positioning his dick.

"No, wait…" Jin gasped, about to warn the wild man again about such sudden action without preparation.

Mugen ignored the protest, bringing Jin down on his erection.

"Gaah!" Jin cried, gripping the dark-skinned man's shoulders mercilessly.

"Yesss!" Mugen hissed, pulling back to thrust in again, building speed. The water created a natural lubricant, but it was still so tight. Mugen's breath came short as he exerted himself, driving up again and again, bringing Jin down to meet his thrusts, the water splashing.

It hurt like hell, but started feeling fabulous soon enough, especially when Mugen began hitting that place deep within. Jin just couldn't suppress his moans. And then that rough hand still holding his dick, working it harder now… Jin threw his head back as he came, "Nnrrggh… Ah!"

Mugen slammed up, holding nothing back, his climax shooting into Jin relentlessly. He caught Jin, keeping him from falling back into the water, pulling him close, his dick slipping out.

"You're… I don't know." Jin said between breaths, hanging on to Mugen as to keep from sinking beneath the water's surface.

Mugen grinned, nodding his understanding, "You're not bad yourself." He said, reaching down to wipe himself clean as he caught his breath.

Jin flinched, feeling Mugen's finger slip inside him, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning." Mugen whispered, pulling his digit free once satisfied.

Jin exhaled a breath of a laugh, shaking his head. Having finally caught his breath, he moved to climb out of the water. His legs were a bit unsteady, but it was nothing really. He climbed the bank easily enough. He could feel Mugen's eyes on his ass but ignored it as he unwound his ponytail.

Both of them dressed and cool and clean, they started back for the village. Several teenagers that hadn't been too far upstream eyed them as they passed. Perhaps they'd heard their cries of ecstasy? Didn't matter. They continued on back to the inn, returning the tub. Their clothes were completely dry by the time they got there, Mugen's hair dry as well. They had little money remaining, so they went about finding another scumbag with heavy pockets. Easy enough.

The sky was dimming as they approached the same ramen booth, ordering massive amounts of food. Their exertions had rendered them starving! Jin had a double order of garlic ramen with roasted pork and chicken. Mugen had more shark's fin with some garlic ramen and some roasted pork too. They topped it off with meat buns and sake, not too much, just enough to blur harsh edges. The cook was more than pleased, keeping idle chatter as he prepared their meals despite the late hour. Other shops were closing up, and the two samurai suspected this friendly man was wishing to do so as well. So they bid the man a good night and started for the inn.

It was night out by the time they got there. They had even less money remaining than the previous night, but the old man allowed them to stay in the very same room. They entered it to find their old bedding gone, new bedding folded up in a neat pile. Mugen went to work making the bed while Jin began undressing, pulling his socks of before...

"No," Mugen said, halting his companion's movements, "Wait, I'll do that."

Jin smirked, stilling his hands, watching as Mugen finished his task. The wild man removed all of his own clothing before approaching, reddish-brown eyes sparkling with lust. Mugen slowly untied the knot of Jin's sash, pulling at the taller man's waist suggestively, grinning. Sash discarded, the kimono fell away to reveal so much delectable flesh. Mugen reached up and pulled Jin down by his neck for a kiss. Their lips met in a slow, initially chaste kiss, Mugen running his fingers over Jin's smooth chest, fingering already pert nipples.

"Nnn…" Jin broke the kiss, his hands on Mugen's waist, fingers molesting the wild man's sides just under his shirt.

Mugen moved his kisses to that beautiful neck, licking and licking, moving down to the pale-skinned man's collarbone, nibbling there. He pulled back as Jin's hands slipped up under his shirt, pulling the offensive cloth over his head to be tossed to the floor. Mugen found his place again, putting his ample lips to pink nipples, sucking one and then the other, nipping gently.

Jin's knees were shaking, "The bed." He whispered, leading the way, kneeling on the fresh mattress. Quick to follow, Mugen was right there, deft fingers reaching up to undo his hair tie. Jin gasped as his raven locks were suddenly spilling down on his shoulders and around his face.

Mugen ran his fingers through the tangle-free locks, "I've been wanting to see your hair down." He said through a smile, pushing Jin to lie back on his back, silky hair spreading out on the bedding. Mugen picked up his place, kissing pert nipples chastely before continuing down to dip his tongue in Jin's navel, following the soft path of dark hair on down.

Jin swallowed as his hardening dick was kissed and then licked and then swallowed whole. He reached down, fingers splaying in Mugen's unruly hair. It was done slowly and with excruciating pleasure, Mugen fondling his balls and fingering him gently.

"Kami, I'm going to…" Jin gasped, coming into Mugen's mouth, gripping the man's hair in a surely painful manner. The mouth remained, swallowing to the end, careful to retain every drop.

Climbing back up over his lover, Mugen kissed Jin on the lips, allowing the graceful man to taste himself on his lips, "Mm… Now you do me." He whispered, proceeding to switch places. Mugen marveled at the sweet caresses of Jin's cascading hair kissing his face.

Jin stared down for a moment, examining Mugen's thick brows and slim, straight nose, his face slightly rough with stubble, his narrow yet prominent, pointed chin and his full, sensual lips. Beautiful yet still manly, and rightly so. The kiss he planted on those ample lips was slow and careful, sucking the bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside, stroking the roof of Mugen's mouth. He pulled back, pleased to find Mugen breathless. The dark-skinned man reached up and removed his glasses, setting them out of the way. Jin had to fight the smile that wanted to pull at his lips. What was he feeling for this man beneath him? He didn't thinking on it, moving done to worry dark nipples, running his fingers up and down Mugen's sides as he did so, fingering hairy armpits.

Continuing downward, he nibbled at the soft flesh of his lover's stomach, marking the sun-kissed skin only a couple of times before moving on down. He positioned himself between Mugen's legs, licking up the inside of his thighs before coming to his fully erect destination. Mugen's dick was of good size with a definite mushroom shaped head, smooth and perfect. He teased sufficiently before taking it in all the way to the hilt. Mugen bucked causing Jin to have to hold his hips as he worked, but it was no trouble, rather more thrilling. Fingers twined in his hair as he sucked, pulling now and then, more sensual than painful.

"Gnn… Wait, wait, Jin…" Mugen breathed, sitting up on his elbows.

Jin sat up, licking his lips, "Hn?"

Mugen reached forward and pulled his lover closer by his hair, kissing him deeply, tasting himself, pulling back to whisper in the other's ear, "I want to come inside your ass."

The dirty language almost pulled a moan from Jin, but he suppressed it, nodding and moving to switch places again.

"No, no," Mugen said, shaking his head and lying back, "You be on top."

Jin smirked, climbing into place, kneeling, straddling Mugen's hips, his hair everywhere. He sucked his fingers for a few moments then leaned over, taking his time in preparing himself. Satisfied that he was ready, he looked to see Mugen staring with lust in his eyes.

"You're so fucking sexy." The unruly samurai whispered, his voice rough with desire.

Biting his lip, Jin took hold of Mugen's dick and got into position, slowly lowering himself, both of them groaning in response. Completely seated, Jin took a moment to catch his breath. He then leaned forward, supporting himself with hands on either side of Mugen and began rocking.

Mugen slid his hands up Jin's thighs to his hips, holding there and helping to quicken the pace. He'd wanted this to go slow, but he didn't know how much more he could take. The mere sight of the man above him, mouth open, breathing heavy, dark blue eyes locked to his own, it was enough to drive him crazy with pleasure.

Jin used his legs to step things up to the fierce pounding he'd come to like. He kept up the pace, feeling it building with every hit to that pleasure spot deep inside him. His vision went white for a moment as a new sensation was added. He looked down to find Mugen's hand hard at work on his dick, those blue tattoos on his wrist blurring with the speedy movement.

"Gnn…" Mugen groaned through clenched teeth, coming hard, sending it deep. He kept his hand moving though, not giving up until…

"Nnggh… Aah… Ah!" Jin through his head back, thus causing him to fall back, Mugen's dick slipping out of him as he landed on his back, gasping for air. He laughed out upon seeing Mugen sit up with come on his face, a bit dripping from his cheek.

"You almost got me in the eye." The dark-skinned man said, finger the sticky substance.

Jin sat up, "Here." He said, coming close and licking his own seed away, moving close to lick at Mugen's ear, taking the little blue earring into his mouth for an instant before he whispering, "Let me clean the rest off of you."

Mugen nodded, watching through a smirk as the other moved to lick all the come from his chest and stomach, nipping and teasing as he did so, "And what about you? Wouldn't want you waking up feeling gross again. We have to meet Fuu first thing."

Jin had to lie back for this task to be done, Mugen's probing tongue causing him to grow hard again. Soon enough all the come was gone from them, only a bit remaining on the mattress, which they promptly flipped before lying down again. Yet Jin's erection proved a problem. Sucking each other off once more, they finally decided on sleep, lying nude beside one another, Mugen's arm thrown across Jin's chest. Exhausted, they drifted off rather quickly, neither getting a chance to really think on the situation.

The lanterns still burning, the two forms lie snoring softly. The dark-skinned one on his stomach, the other on his back, neither bothering with covers in the heat.

Jin woke first, rising and dressing to go and confirm that it was indeed morning. This time he got the chance to come back and stare at his lover, pleased that the man had fallen asleep on his stomach, giving him a nice view of his tanned, shapely ass. Jin reached out and gently pinched the firm buttocks.

Mugen's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, "What?"

Jin simply shook his head, rising to his feet, "Come on, it's morning. We have to meet Fuu."

Groaning, Mugen climbed over to his clothes pulling them on like a sluggish child, "Damn brat. I say we leave her."

Jin didn't bother arguing. He knew Mugen was as incapable of doing such a thing as he was. However, there was one thing, "What are we going to tell her?"

"About what?"

Jin frowned, his thin eyebrows furrowing, "About us. Are we going to keep it from her?"

"Us? And what are we?" Mugen asked, dressed, pulling his sword on so that it hung at his back.

"We're lovers, ne?"

Mugen considered this for a moment, "I guess we are, but… Yeah, let's not tell the brat. She'd have a fit."

"Agreed." Jin answered, happy with the answers to both questions.

They left the inn then, bidding the old man farewell as they put their sandals on and stepped out onto the street. It was no where near noon, but it wasn't exactly morning anymore either. They reached the gate to find Fuu with her arms crossed, her foot tapping.

"Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for hours!" She all but shouted, stepping out onto the road they'd been traveling, her companions in tow.

"Sorry, my room didn't have a window." Jin said, his voice smooth and calm.

Mugen smirked, "Mine either."

Fuu grinned, "That's cause you had to scrape some money together, ne? Momo and I made plenty and stayed at that big bathhouse the whole time, and our room had a lovely window."

"Did you finally get a meat bun then?"

"Mugen!" She yelled, the vein popping out on her temple, her fists clenched, "Don't bring that up! I'm in a good mood!"

"You two, please don't start arguing again." Jin said through a sigh. He had a feeling it was going to be a while until the next town. Already he wanted to get away from their young companion and rediscover Mugen's pleasure points. He sighed again, glancing over Fuu's head to see Mugen looking his way. The wild man winked, flashing his teeth in a lustful grin.

Jin smirked. He really couldn't wait until their next moment alone.

End.

Finished: September 4, 2005

Did you enjoy? Hope so! Please leave a review and let me know! Oh, and I was thinking of continuing this, maybe adding another chapter as a part two or something. What do you guys think? Let me know! Thanks for reading! -Hatti Lee AKA Amalthea


End file.
